Fairy Tail épisode 209, Carla & Happy
by Miss Coca-cola
Summary: One-Shot basé sur l'épisode 209 de l'anime. Quels sont les sentiments de Carla au moment où elle tombe dans le vide, percutée par la balle d'eau d'Aquarius, avant qu'Happy la sauve ? Que ressent-elle pour lui et pour ses camarades ? Comment remercier Happy de l'avoir sauvé ? Et qu'aurait-il pu se passer par la suite entre nos deux petits Exceeds ? Voici mon interprétation !


**Bonjour mes chers lecteurs ! Me revoilà parti pour une nouvelle année !**

 **Pensiez-vous que j'avais arrêté d'écrire ? J'ai juste pris des vacances (bien méritées) et aujourd'hui me revoilà avec un nouveau texte sur...Carla et Happy ! Le couple le plus mignon de tout l'univers de Fairy Tail ! Je continuerais d'écrire sur eux cette année aussi et de poster chaque mois (voir peut-être un peu plus rapidement pour certains textes si j'y arrive) ! J'espère avoir, cette année encore, votre merveilleux soutien et vos reviews qui me poussent à écrire encore plus d'histoires sur ce couple tellement mignon mais malheureusement si rare. J'espère aussi retrouver mon plus grand soutien, Rick 10 et j'espère avoir ton avis ma précieuse Chi-chan ! Et j'espère que cette année sera aussi belle que l'année dernière.**

 **Un grand merci à tous ceux qui me suivent. Sur ce, voici donc ma nouvelle histoire:**

 **Fairy Tail, épisode 209.**

 **P.S: Ce texte est une interprétation _personnelle_** **de l'épisode 209 de Fairy Tail et de ce qui _aurait_ pu se passer ensuite.** **(Je vous conseille de revoir l'épisode avant de lire mon texte qui commence à partir du moment où la grande roue s'effondre et que la balle d'eau de la petite Aquarius touche Carla de plein fouet).**

* * *

 **PDV Carla.**

La balle d'eau de la petite Aquarius me percuta de plein fouet et j'hurlai de douleur. Je fermai les yeux et me senti tomber. J'essayai vainement de reprendre le contrôle de mes ailes mais je n'avais pu assez de magie pour y arriver ! A ce rythme là, j'allais mourir !

Wendy, ma fidèle compagne et ma meilleure amie. Tu es la plus belle, la plus puissante, la plus courageuse, la plus optimiste, la plus obstiné des jeunes filles. Tu es ma presque sœur. Personne ne me comprendra jamais aussi bien que toi. Tu es la si puissante prêtresse des cieux et une des plus jeunes membres de Fairy Tail. Nous avons toujours été ensemble...Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Je t'aime, Wendy. Maintenant et pour toujours.

Les Nirvits et maître Lowbawl…Merci de m'avoir élevé parmi vous. J'ai été vraiment heureuse d'avoir pu partager votre culture et vos traditions. Vous êtes ceux qui m'ont appris tout ce que je sais aujourd'hui. Même si toute la guilde était une illusion je ne cesserai jamais de croire en la réalité de nos liens. Je garderais toujours précieusement tout le savoir que vous m'avez inculqué. Ah ! Et maitre Lowbawl, vous avez beau être lunatique et complètement fou, je vous respecte vraiment. Vous êtes une sorte d'exemple pour moi. Comme vous le dîtes toujours : « Nabula ! » Je pense que ça voulait dire « Garder le sourire en toutes circonstances » ou quelque chose dans le genre…

Happy…Je ne saurais quoi te dire ni poser des mots sur les sentiments que je ressens pour toi. Que te dire ? Que depuis que tu m'as protégé à Edolas, tu es indispensable pour moi ? Que ton sourire me réchauffe et fait voler en éclat ma carapace, que ton optimisme m'aide à traverser les périodes dures, que tes blagues me font sourire, que tes yeux noirs me font fondre littéralement et que ton courage m'impressionne. Tu as toujours été là pour moi. Je… Tu es tellement important pour moi, Happy !

Lucy, Natsu, Grey et Erza, je vous remercie d'avoir accepté une petite Exceed telle que moi dans votre équipe. Nous avons passé tellement de bons moments ensemble ! J'aurais aimé que cela dure. Nous étions l'une des meilleures équipes de Fairy Tail et les voyages avec vous étaient toujours…Tellement rocambolesques !

Tous ceux de la guilde, merci de m'avoir accepté en tant que membre de Fairy Tail et de m'avoir recueillie après la « mort » de maître Lowbawl et des Nirvits. Nous sommes tous tellement soudés par nos liens du coeur…Je vous aime tous.

Les Exceeds, Reine Chagot, Marl et Lucky…Pour ces deux derniers, merci de m'avoir recueillie. Vous m'avez beaucoup aidé. Surtout vous, Marl avec vos douces paroles et vous Lucky avec votre manière assez brutale, en nous forçant à quitter votre maison et en nous faisant ainsi comprendre pourquoi nous ne pouvions pas utiliser nos ailes et notre magie. Reine Chagot, malgré tout le mal que vous m'avez fait, ce n'était pas de votre faute. Entre Exceeds possédant le même don, nous pouvons nous comprendre, non ? J'aurais aimé mieux vous connaitre…Les Exceeds, malgré vos faiblesses vous avez fait tout ce qui était en votre pouvoir pour survivre même si cela consistait à mentir et cela...Je le respecte. Maintenant, vous suivez un juste but afin de réparer vos erreurs passés. Je vous apprécie bien au final.

Mais alors que j'allais mourir, je sentis quelque chose m'agripper de toutes ses forces et me remonter.

J'ouvris les yeux et je constatai avec stupeur que mon sauveur n'était autre que…Happy ! Oh, Happy…Encore une fois tu étais venue à mon secours. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de dépendre de toi comme ça, c'est tellement embarrassant! Pourtant…Mon cœur me disait de continuer. Pourquoi ?

Puis je me rendis compte que j'étais dans ses bras ! Dieu que c'était embarrassant ! Et pourtant, je n'hésitais pas à profiter de la chaleur de son étreinte et de son doux parfum...

-« Happy ! » M'exclamais-je, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

-« Carla ! Dieu merci ! » Dit-il tout en m'étreignant un peu plus, histoire de ne pas me lâcher.

S'inquiétait-il pour moi ? Que devais-je dire ? Comment devais-je le remercier ?

Mais c'est alors qu'à ma grande stupeur, nous entendîmes :

-« Hé ! Je croyais que tu pouvais à peine voler par toi-même ! »

C'était…Natsu ! Qui tombait… Happy avait préféré venir me sauver que de prendre Natsu ?! Oh, Happy…

-« Je peux voler pour l'amour de Carla ! » S'exclama Happy avec un grand sourire.

Q-Quoiiiiiii ?! Pour l'amour de Dieu ? Non...Pour mon amour ?! Pour que je l'apprécie comme un ami ? Non…Se pouvait-il qu'il soit amoureux de moi ? Happy ? Impossible, je ne suis pas digne que l'on tombe amoureux de moi ! Je ne suis pas…Hum…Pourquoi mon cœur se réjouissait-il tellement à cette idée ? Pas possible ! Est se qu'il se pourrait que ce soit m-moi qui soit a…Amoureuse de lui ? Je serais amoureuse d'Happy ? Non, pas possible !? Olala...Mais à quoi je pensais moi ? Étais-ce seulement le moment pour ça ?

-« M-Merci… » Murmurais-je en détournant ma tête pour cacher ma rougeur.

-« C'est pas cool ! » Cria Natsu en s'écrasant au sol.

Oh ! Pauvre Natsu…Cela ne doit pas faire du bien.

Puis, plus je regardais la petite Aquarius et Wendy qui discutaient gaiement, plus je me renfrognais. Elle semblait tellement bien s'entendre toutes les deux…

Happy me posa délicatement à terre et je fus déçue de n'être pas un peu plus restée dans ses bras. C'était tellement agréable…

-« Elle se comprennent… » Dis-je avec une pointe de jalousie dans ma voix.

Puis, Wendy ferma le portail de la petite Aquarius qui parti avec le sourire.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire aussi et de dire :

-« Bah…Tout est bien qui finit bien ! »

-« Ouais ! Calme-toi, Natsu. T'as vraiment été nul ! » S'exclama Happy tout en regardant son meilleur ami.

-« Comment tu peux oser dire ça ?! » S'exclama Natsu tandis que mes rires redoublèrent.

Happy était vraiment un drôle d'imbécile heureux...

-« Calmez-vous ! » Pria Wendy en nous rejoignant.

-« Ah, Wendy ! Bon travail ! » Lui dit Natsu tout en lui caressant la tête amicalement.

-« Natsu-san…Je n'y serais jamais arrivé sans toi. » Dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Sacrée Wendy…Même la victoire elle la refusait !

-« Mais c'est toi qui l'as sauvé à la fin ! » Lui dit Natsu avec un de ses grands sourires.

-« C'est vrai ! Tu as assuré, Wendy ! » Lui dis-je.

-« Carla ! Tu vas bien ? » S'exclama-t-elle, inquiète pour moi.

-« Oui, grâce à Happy. » Dis-je tout en souriant à Happy.

Je me perdis quelques secondes dans ses beaux et grands yeux noirs. Wendy dû le remarquer car elle rigola légèrement tandis que je lui lançai un regard exaspéré. Franchement, elle pourrait être plus discrète!

-« Happy ! Regarde ça, il y a un super manège ! » S'exclama Natsu.

-« C'est quoi ? » Demanda Happy.

-« Une sorte d'Eurospeed ! » Cria Natsu tout en commençant à monter dedans.

-« Oh ! Moi aussi je veux en faire ! » S'écria Wendy tout en suivant Natsu et en lui lançant un Troia.

-« Hé ! Mais…Vous ne deviez pas aller battre Loki ?! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Si mais on fait une pause. Allez, Carla, détends-toi et viens avec nous. C'est promis, on repartira dans une demi-heure ! » Me dit Natsu.

Je soupirai tout en disant :

-« De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix. »

Le tour de manège fut assez agréable bien qu'à la fin tout tournait autour de moi. Je n'étais vraiment une adepte des manèges à grande vitesse...

-« Je vais aller chercher des glaces. Quelqu'un d'autre en veux ? » Demandais-je, pour échapper à un nouveau tour de manège.

-« Moi ! » S'exclamèrent en même temps Wendy, Happy et Natsu.

-« Je ne pourrais pas porter autant de glaces toute seule. Happy, tu viens m'aider ? » Demandais-je, en rougissant légèrement.

-« Aye sir ! » S'exclama-t-il en me suivant.

OOooOO

 _Un peu plus tard, sur le chemin_.

-« Je n'ai même pas pu finir ma glace, la dernière fois. » Murmurais-je en boudant.

-« Hein ?! » S'exclama Happy.

-« La petite Aquarius a voulu faire une pause et elle nous a offert des glaces. Mais une fois qu'elle et Wendy ont fini leurs glaces, elle a recommencé à « jouer ». Sans même m'attendre ! » Dis-je en boudant.

-« Ma pauvre…Tu avais pris quel parfum ? » Me demanda Happy.

-« Menthe et vanille. Et toi, tu vas prendre quoi ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Poissons et vanille ! » S'exclama-t-il tandis que je rigolai.

-« Mais voyons Happy, la glace au poisson n'existe pas ! » Lui dis-je.

-« Ooooh…Vraiment ? Quel dommage ! Ils sont vraiment bêtes ces humains! » Répondit-il tandis que je levai les yeux au ciel.

-« Nous y voilà ! Ne touche à rien le temps que je prépare les glaces. » Lui dis-je.

-« D'accord, Carla. » Me répondit-il.

Que c'était doux de l'entendre prononcer mon nom...

-« Alors, une fraise-vanille pour Wendy et une chocolat-citron pour Natsu. Allez, je vais tenter une menthe-chocolat. Et toi, que prendras-tu au final ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Euh…Une vanille-chocolat, s'il te plait. » Dit-il.

Je finis de préparer les glaces et je les posai. Je baissai la tête et commença à dire :

-« Hum...Happy…Je…Encore merci… »

-« Hein ? Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il, étonné.

-« Pour m'avoir sauvé. Je suis désolée d'être un poids pour toi. C'est vrai, j'arrive toujours à me mettre dans des situations impensables comme à Edoras et toi, tu me sauves toujours. Je ne suis qu'une gêne au final. » Dis-je avec amertume.

-« Mais non ! Tu n'es pas une gêne, voyons ! » S'écria-t-il tandis que je rougissais.

-« Mais si…Par rapport à Lily qui peut se transformer en…Hum...Je ne sais pas trop quoi… Une sorte de géant Exceed musclé et toi, qui est hyper réactif et qui a une vitesse de vole impressionnante. Moi et ma pauvre capacité latente à voir l'avenir, on sert un peu à rien. Je n'avais même pas réussis à prévoir ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui… » Dis-je, en baissant la tête.

-« Mais, Carla ! Ne dit pas ça ! Peut-être que tu ne contrôles pas ton don mais il nous est très utile ! Tu es en quelque sorte la voyante officielle de la guilde ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« V-V-Voyante ?! Comment oses-tu me traiter de ça ?! » M'exclamais-je, outrée que l'on me confonde avec ce genre de mages là.

-« Oh…Euh…Je…Je suis désolé. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que ton don nous a aidés à plusieurs reprises. A Edoras par exemple. Si tu n'avais pas été là, nous n'aurions pas pu réussir et nos amis seraient morts à l'heure qu'il est. Ou alors quand ton don t'as permis de trouver le mot « Myth » grâce auquel on a pu résoudre l'énigme de la clé du ciel étoilé et l'avertissement aussi. Tu es utile, Carla. » Me dit-il.

-« Oh, Happy… » Murmurais-je, très émue.

-« C'est aussi toi qui a réussi à réunir tout les Exceeds d'Extalia afin d'arrêter le canon des chaines du dragon. Tu te rends compte ? Tu as réussi à réunir un peuple brisé et arrogant à toi toute seule ! » Me dit-il tout en souriant.

-« Je…Je n'ai rien fait de particulier. Je leur ai juste dit ce que je pensais. Tu aurais fait la même chose, Happy. » Répondis-je, gênée.

-« Non, je ne penses pas que j'aurais pu réunir une foule comme celle-là. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais tu es incroyable, tu es l'Exceed la plus incroyable de tout Earthland. En plus d'être belle, cool et pleine d'assurance tu es intelligente et pragmatique. Tu sais garder ton sang-froid dans n'importe quelle situation et tu es courageuse. Tu es une membre unique de Fairy Tail, Carla. Et pour moi tu es...Une personne extrêmement chère à mon cœur.» Dit-il tout en me regardant dans les yeux et en rougissant légèrement.

Je me sais pas ce qui me pris, peut-être une sorte d'accès de folie dû à mon cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, à mes joues toutes rouges, à mon cerveau embrouillé, à mon grand embarras et à mon corps tremblant mais je me penchai vers Happy et…Je l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue!

-« Merci beaucoup, Happy ! » Dis-je.

« AAAAAAAaaaaaayyyyyeeeeee ! » Cria-t-il tandis que je crus qu'il allait s'évanouir.

Puis, je partis chercher les glaces en rougissant comme folle. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de faire ça ? Pourquoi l'avais-je…Embrassé sur la joue ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui m'avait poussé à faire ça ? Étais-je devenue folle ? Si jamais Mirajane en entendait parler j'étais morte…Mais, pour l'amour de Dieu, pourquoi avais-je eu ce geste d'affection là envers lui ? Étais-je…Étais-je vraiment tombé amoureuse d'Happy ?! Je…Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me mentir sur mes propres sentiments. Happy, je crois bien que je suis tombé amoureuse de toi…Et ce depuis Edoras. Depuis, que tu m'as protégé dans le palais d'Extalia. Bien que je ne sache pas exactement ce que l'amour est, je pense bien être amoureuse d'Happy. Il faut vraiment que j'en parle avec Wendy et peut-être avec quelqu'un de plus expérimenté en amour…Lucy peut-être ou alors Lévy ou bien Cana quoique...Cette dernière irait le répéter à Mirajane contre un baril d'alcool...Juvia ? Oui, assurément c'est peut-être le meilleur choix étant donné ses sentiments pour Grey. Ou alors Erza ? Hum...Elle a bien déjà assez de problèmes sentimentaux avec Jellal...Biska ? Elle était déjà mariée et était discrète. Lisanna ? Elle n'est pas amoureuse à ma connaissance et puis c'est une très gentille fille mais...C'est la sœur de Mira! Ou alors Lily quoique...Non, c'est en quelque sorte un allié de Mirajane...Bon, je réfléchirais à ça plus tard.

-« Happy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dépêche-toi ! » Lui criais-je tandis qu'il reprenait ses esprits.

-« Oui, Carla ! Mangeons ses glaces et allons botter le cul de Loki pour qu'il redevienne normal ! Ensuite, rentrons à la guilde et faisons la fête! » Me cria-t-il.

Je souris malgré moi et nous partîmes rejoindre Natsu et Wendy.

* * *

 **Et oui, je ne pouvais pas ne pas faire de texte sur ce si beau moment entre Carla et Happy ! Quand il la sauve c'est tout simplement...Tellement mignon ! N'est-ce-pas ?**

 **Une review pour ce petit texte tout mignon ? ;) S'il-vous-plait !**


End file.
